Dreams of Hell Never Die
by morough
Summary: and NOW, ladies and gentlemen, we have an encore appearence from our favorite hero HARRY! And Voldemort, of course. and, as often happens in stories about the dear young Harry, things get dangerous...


this came in a burst of stress, self-pity, and lack of coffee. beware.

* * *

Harry lay curled on the floor behind his bed, shivering in the oppressive heat of his bedroom. 

The Dursleys had been gone three weeks, and in those twenty-one days Harry felt as if he had gone crazy. Every sound he heard was a Death Eater sneaking up behind him, every breath of cool air came from a Dementor's mouth. Every ray of light a blast from an unfriendly wand. Added to Harry's lack of sleep, things were not going well for him. Sick and frightened, he had fortified his bedroom door and latched the window shut as tight as he could. His wand was in his hand at all times.

_Why can't somebody find me…? _

-ooOoo-

Hedwig's wings swished through the air as she flew on a well-traveled path to the red-headed friend of her master's house. Stupid boy. Her master, that is. Locked her out of her room, he did. Left her without Owl Treats. Hooting with relief, Hedwig zoned in on the rickshaw house, aiming for the top bedroom window. She landed on the sill and began pecking at the window. _This human child had better have Owl Treats on hand._ A tousled head peered through the curtain and opened the window. "Hedwig?"

_Hoo. Hoo._ Hedwig ruffled her feathers, waiting for her reward.

"Do you have a letter from Harry?"

The redhead picked her up and tried to pull her legs off. She flapped her wings until he released her.

_Owl Treat?_

"Fred! George!"

Two more red-haired children thundered into the room. "Hedwig just came. But she doesn't have a letter," the first, taller redhead explained quickly.

"And when did you get your last letter, again?"

"A month and a half ago."

_Owl Treat?_

"He could be in trouble. Let's tell mum –"

"What do you want to tell her for? She'll tell us to lay off and leave it to the Order!"

_Owl Treat!_

Hedwig squawked as loud as she could and flew back out the window. _I'll go find the smart bushy one._

"Hedwig! Where are you going?"

"Let's follow her!"

The frantic sounds of the three brothers faded into the distance as Hedwig flew off. _Stupid children. No Owl Treats!_

-ooOoo-

Sweat dripped off Harry's eyelashes. He wiped the liquid away. The next moment his eyes slammed open as he heard noises in the hallway beyond. Scuffling noises, and people whispering to each other.

"_This room?"_

"_Yeah, this one, I remember it…Harry?"_

Harry gritted his teeth and tried to stand up. His muscles refused to move.

"_If you don't come out, we'll break the door down!"_

Harry propped his arm up against his knee, his wand pointed toward the door. Visions of Death Eaters and Voldemort swirled before his eyes, almost real enough to touch.

The door shuddered as the lock clicked open and whoever was pushing on the other side met the unexpected resistance of Harry's bureau, desk, and nightstand.

"_Damn…he's pushed stuff up against it…help me, will you?"_

The door gradually slid open. The first person stepped into the room.

"_STUPEFY!"_

Harry yelled as loud as he could, and spell blasted off in the direction of the doorway. Fortunately for Fred, Harry's aim wasn't as precise as it usually was.

"_STUPEFY! EXPELLIARMUS! STUPEFY!"_

"HARRY, CALM DOWN YOU IDIOT! IT'S US!"

"_STUPEFY!"_

Hands stronger than Harry's wrested his wand from his grip. Harry curled up closer against his bed. The magic he had preformed had sapped his strength. As much as his fevered mind screamed at him not to, his mind let go and he lost consciousness.

"Wow," whispered Ron, staring at his best friend. "He's…God."

Harry's tall frame, already thin, had shrunken to something that strongly reminded the three Weasley brothers of a skeleton. Plus the random grey hairs sprinkled through his jet-black hair, Harry was a wreck.

"We need to get him to St. Mungo's," George breathed hoarsely, pocketing Harry's wand.

"No, Dumbledore." Fred said firmly. "I've got a feeling this has a lot to do with Voldemort."

* * *

R&R etc. sorry if this was a bit over the top for me >laughs , but it just came on in a little burst. and, as it is, I have absolutely NO idea what I am going to do with this story (though it's beginning to form a bit), so leave ideas in the review section, por favor! and sorry all you Harry fans for my torturing him. I have a tendancy to torture my leading characters. 

Ivan: HAH!

Morough: shut up!

Ivan: I know what you're capable of...>gives morough the evil eye

Morough: yes, but I am the one who controls your destiny!

Ivan: I have no destiny! I HAVE _RED BULL_! AND RED BULL GIVES YOU WINGS! >flies away

Morough: oh, no...


End file.
